Never Wanted To Hurt You
by Season Of Magic
Summary: Kurosaki simply wanted to keep Teru safe, but instead always lands her in more trouble. It's not his fault his life is full of sins. Perhaps they're both had their share of struggles. Spoilers for chapters 32/33/40 and mail exchange. A/U (minor plot changes)


"~Thank_ you for pretending you didn't know who I really was. Thank you for always smiling by my side. Thank you for putting up with my nasty attitude in such a cute way. *heart*~"_

_"Hey, what are you doing you midget!?" _

_"Oh? Do you have a problem with it? I'm doing exactly what you told me to, doing what I want to do. By the way, this is the 'mail from DAISY that I want to read out loud.' These are the top three sweetest parts!" _

_"Okay! Okay! I get it... Stop the unnecessary harassment!" _

_"You might be surprised, but this mail is only ranked number three."_

_"Stop! Since when are you a bad girl?" _

_"~it seems we are closer than usual on rainy days.~" _

_"Seriously, I'm begging you, stop." _

_-Chapter 41: Whereabouts Of The, 'Sin' _

**[-]**

"I want us to go somewhere Sunday afternoon, anywhere you'd like," Kurosaki had whispered to Teru on monday as soon as she had walked into the school's garden. He embraced her in a tight hug. "Alone." He couldn't help but emphasize. "I have something important I want to tell you."

At his words, Teru's cheeks flared up in a blush so red, that it could rival the color of a ripe tomato.

Had her dream finally come true? Was she going on a date with her one and only DAISY? Of course, it had been Kurosaki who asked her... But perhaps he was going to tell her the one thing she already knew?

She had softly answered that yes, she wanted to go, and that yes, she'd be free.

_This isn't a chance I would miss! _Her mind screamed. Then she realized just what was going on and she pushed him away from her.

"You pervert!" She stepped on his feet and walked away with a huff.

_{-}_

The rest of the week had passed in a blur and after talking with her friends about where she had wanted to go she had finally come up with a answer.

"The amusement park!" She had told him excitedly as she walked towards the garden on a bright sunny Wednesday morning.

"What's gotten you so hyper?" He couldn't help but utter at her good mood. Teru simply waved a paper at him. It was a flyer for the local amusement park in town. "This is where you want to go?" He asked as he stared at it confusedly.

She nodded. "It was either the amusement park or a doll show or a..."

Taking out his phone, he silenced her as he started to type out a message. "Yeah, yeah, I don't want to know. Now get to work. We'll go to the amusement park." He said as he sat down and kept typing.

This was the guy who had asked her out just a few days ago? It was quite hard to believe.

"You're so frustrating!" She stomped her feet and huffed. "Go bald, Kurosaki!"

He snickered and closed his phone. At that moment, hers beeped, signaling she had a mail.

"Aren't you going to get that? No wait, go work first."

She took out her flip phone and glared at him as she stared at the screen. "I have to answer this."

_New message from; DAISY_

**~Teru, I hope your morning is going well. These days I have been a bit busy so I apologize for any delays on my replies to you. How is school? Are you smiling and giving it the best you can? My regards, DAISY~**

She giggled and hugged her phone then started to type a reply.

**_{DAISY, it's Teru! I know how busy you can get so it's alright. I understand. My week has been going well, thank you. I'm most looking forward to the weekend as I've got plans on Sunday. What about you? I sincerely hope that you've got it better than me. I'm stuck helping the janitor again at the gardens. He's so annoying sometimes and gets me upset a lot. I'm also hoping the daisies are in bloom soon as I will be thinking of you. Best wishes, Teru.}_**

"Aaaaand send!" She smiled and closed her phone, placing it back into her pockets. She sighed in relief, trying her best to still her racing heart. She hadn't meant to talk bad to Kurosaki about himself... Errr to DAISY, but sometimes he just drove her insane.

She knew his phone would ring as her mail got delivered so she pretended to look at the equipment she would use for gardening that day. His phone vibrated, and she found a interesting spot on the floor to look at.

A while later Kurosaki had cursed, growled and placed his hand into a fist as he stood up from where he was. With a sigh, he grabbed a watering can. "You haven't been doing your job properly, as most of these poor flowers look dead." He uttered to her.

_Oops. I might have really upset him there... _She thought.

"Well, if only someone would stop slacking off and help, then maybe these flowers would be in better shape!" She retorted back.

"Lazy ass!"

"Says the person who sits down 75% of the time."

"I'm the master. You are the servant. It's clear you have to do more of the job than me."

"You... You... You're so annoying!"

"_Go bald, Kurosaki."_ He mimicked her.

"And frustrating too."

"_DAISY this, DAISY that."_ He kept mimicking. "Don't you get tired of it?"

She took the watering can and whacked him on the head with it. "Don't insult DAISY! What has he ever done to you?"

"It's what he doesn't do, that annoys me." He mutters to himself. "Because you keep mentioning him a lot and it gets on my nerves." He said to her.

"You're just jealous you're not as great as DAISY."

_Now I've done it..._

With his hands crossed, he huffed. "Fine then. You know what, if he's sooooo great, why not go with him on Sunday, hmmm?"

Was he challenging her? She wasn't one to step down.

"You know what, maybe I will!"

She took out her phone.

**_{DAISY, it's Teru again. I am sorry to be a bother. It's the annoying janitor's fault. He insulted you and I had no other choice but to retalitate back. I might have told him I'd invite you instead of him on Sunday, what have I done?}_**

She read out loud as she typed it. She then snapped it shut after she hit send and walked away, not waiting for Kurosaki's reply. Tears streamed down her face and she heard the vibration of his phone even as far as she had gone already.

_I don't know what's going on anymore._

**~Teru, you are my most precious person in the world, so please smile no matter what. I also think that maybe it's about time we meet up, of course I will only disappoint you after all and I don't want the image you have of DAISY to be ruined. Yet I have decided to stop running away. What do you say? Shall we go on a date on Sunday? Best regards, DAISY~ **

On a bright sunny Wednesday afternoon, Teru Kurebayashi was blushing the color of a ripe tomato.

_{-}_

"Go bald, Kurosaki!"

As a good neighbor he had tried to apologize to her after school. Still upset, Teru had simply slammed the door on him.

Sometimes things just don't go as planned.

And that was how that eventful Wednesday had come to pass.

_{-}_

She had dressed up simple but cute. Her hair was tied up nicely in a ribbon, which allowed it to still be flowing and let loose, but tied up in the front. With a jacket and a scarf wrapped around her as it was the beginning of autumn she was waiting in the entrance to the amusement park.

"Yo!" Kurosaki smiled up at her as he walked towards her.

She puffed her cheeks as if she were disappointed. "What are you doing here?" With a small bite to her lips, she sighed.

He took her hand and dragged her into the park. "Let's go."

"I asked you a question."

"You think I would let you do something stupid? You really are an idiot. There is no way I would let you go on a d-d-d... Meeting... Thing... With someone else. I was the one who asked you here, not some idiot so..."

She smirked and played along. "Oh?" Then she tried to pull away from his grip. "Well, I already told DAISY I would meet up with him so you're too late."

"Does it look like I care? Come on, I have an unlimited pass for us today. DAISY can just go back home when he realizes you're not meeting up." He said with a slight disdain on his voice.

"I'm not that kind of person. I made a promise and I will keep it."

He tugged at her hand, pulling her closer to him. "You are mine for the day. Get used to it."

She sighed and took out her phone. "Let me just..."

He took her phone. "None of that. Now, let's go. Hmmm, we'll leave the ferris wheel for last. Where do you want to go first?"

After riding the spinning cups at least half a dozen times in a row, he had humored her and ridden the merry-go-round afterwards. Calmly, he gave a peace sign as she happily snapped a picture. With her phone, that he had given back to her with the condition that she only use it to take pictures, and that he would take back between rides.

The things he did for this girl and to keep her safe.

"Where to next?" He asked after the ride halted to a stop and he hopped off the pony, taking back her phone on the process. A second later she was pointing towards the haunted house. "Fine, we'll go there, but..." He gripped her hand again. "Don't let go no matter what."

She snickered. He was scared, wasn't he?

"Fine, fine."

"I'm serious! You musn't let go of my hand."

"I won't so let's just go inside already."

In the ten minutes they spent inside the haunted house, they were both clinging to each other and screaming their lungs out. Somehow they had managed to find the exit. What strange course of then decided to take a break and go eat something before going on a couple more rides and getting into the ferris wheel.

"Teru, they don't have soda."

"But... But... What kind of place has pizza without soda?" She gasped. "I guess we can just get a juice. It doesn't matter."

"I refuse." He said with a huff. "Pizza without soda? Are they insane?"

"What will you do then?"

He sighed and ruffled his hair. "I think the vending machine has some. I'll go get it. Wait here."

"Why don't I go instead?"

"Because," he grinned and sent a wide smile her way as he walked away, "this is a date, and in a date, the guy always does the buying."

By the time she had snapped back into her normal self from all the blushing, she realized that he was gone, phone and all. She puffed her cheeks and leaned her hands to her chin, placing her elbows to the table and decided she had nothing better to do but to wait for him to return.

"Date, huh?"

_{-}_

Kurosaki was taking a bit longer than she thought he would.

Just how far back was that vending machine and how long had she been sitting here waiting? Their food was surely cold by now.

"Teru! Let's go!" A out of breath Kurosaki was waving his free hand, in the other, he had Teru's purse, his bag and a few drinks which he placed into his bag.

"But the food..." Teru puffed her cheeks, not really understanding what was going on.

Not leaving any time to explain he quickly asked for a take out bag, placed their food into it and grabbed a hold of Teru's hand with his free one. "Do not, and I repeat, do not, let go of my hand for any reason." He took a deep breath and dragged her to the exit.

Once he was sure they were out of the amusement park, he exhaled a sigh of relief and started the walk towards where his car was parked.

The things he dragged Teru into. All the cause of the sins and burden he had to live through. By staying by her side, he thought he was trying to keep her safe and repent even just a little, but every attempt he made, simply made things worse.

_If I hadn't had taken her phone when I did, who knows what trouble she would be into right now..._ He shook his head. No, the problem was deeper than that. He shouldn't have even brought her out to a open venue like this in the first place. These were his mistakes.

And he kept making them every single damn time.

"Kurosaki?" Teru blinked, quietly staring from him, to where they walked, so she wouldn't fall. Her hand never left his, only doing so when they found his car and he opened the door to let her in.

_{-}_

When she was buckled in, and Kurosaki placed the purse and bag into the back, he hopped into his side, locking the doors and starting the car up, she once again asked; "Kurosaki?"

Her lips were pursed and she wanted him to at least say something.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down to be sane enough to drive. If that was even possible.

What would he say to Teru? What could he say, at a moment like this?

"_Thank you for pretending to not know who I really am all this time. I know I have hurt you really badly in the past, and what I have done to you cannot be forgiven. Please come to hate me?_"

Yeah right.

As he drove out of the parking lot, he felt a hand on top of his. Teru's warmth and comfort quickly enveloped him, and even though it had helped him relax a bit, he felt unworthy.

"You don't have to tell me what happened," Teru smiled his way. "Just please, don't think that you will have to go through whatever it is alone. I'm here for you."

Her words made him feel worse. His grip on the wheel tightened, and her hand never left his.

"I wanted to meet with DAISY no matter what," she continued. "I knew it was dangerous, but it was something I wanted to do, I'm sorry."

His eyes wanted to meet with hers. In a questioning glance he averted his eyes off the road for a second, then went back to glancing to the road. He coughed. "You didn't get to meet him." Her hands stayed in place and her eyes never left gazing towards his face. "In the end, I didn't get to tell you anything anyways."

"_If it's like this, then you shouldn't have to tolerate it._" she recited from memory. "_I want to go where you are._"

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"_I don't think the person you like is appropriate for you. I wanted you to choose someone greater than that._"

"Teru, stop."

"_I will pray for you to not be sad because of that love, and to always be happier than anyone else_." She closed her eyes and sighed.

Silence filled the car ride for a few minutes. Kurosaki was blushing red as a tomato and Teru had stopped whispering things, more than likely waiting for a reply from him.

He didn't know how to reply, but it seemed that she was trying to cheer him up, that much was obvious. "_Everyone has days when they can't do well no matter what they do. You don't have to let it bother you. I was happy that you finally put your trust in me._" He coughed and she opened her eyes once again, her gaze once again fixated on him. Was he really doing this? He wanted to come clean today, but this wasn't the way he imagined it to be. To gather the rest of his thoughts, he parked the car near a beach, placed it in parking and took his hands of the wheel, placing his hands over hers. "Is this your way of luring me?"

She shook her head. "I know you feel responsible, and that you do not want to involve anyone else, but you don't have to go through this alone just for the sake of protecting someone when deep down you are hurting." She glanced out the window, where the sun was slowly setting. "You wanted to tell me something, but I already knew what it was. Let's just continue this talk another day, one where the atmosphere isn't tense and we can talk about everything."

When had she, the younger of both, had become so wise and mature? He let out a chuckle and brought out his phone and handed back hers, when he made sure there wasn't anything weird on it.

_"Teru, thank you for pretending not to know who I am."_ He typed and voiced out loud. _"I didn't want to hurt you but in the end, it seems I always cause you more trouble than it's worth. I'm sorry for everything. Best regards, DAISY_." He hit send, and soon after, her phone beeped, signaling a new message. She brought the phone to her chest.

"_DAISY, I fell in love with someone I shouldn't love._"

**[-] **

**JUST BARELY MADE IT! Phew! This was finished and written mainly for my best friend, who's birthday is in exactly half an hour as I'm uploading this. **

**I have no words for this, or the fact I pretty much butchered the first half of Dengeki Daisy, but I was upset with it. Don't get me wrong, I love the manga, but the feels were too much. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, or the plot, or the butchering I did but well, things happened. Just know I'm not responsible. **


End file.
